Me or Him?
by eaa x o o
Summary: [AU] Sasuke comes back after two long years. But when he arrives he meets Sai. His so called replacement SasuSakuSai
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is my second fic since the first one I wrote I'm still wondering how to end it xD. **

--------------o----------------------------------------o------------------------------------------o---------------------

It was a normal day in Konoha. The sky was clear, weather warm, and everyone was doing there day to day schedule. It had been 2 years since Sasuke left. This normal day would have continued to be a normal day if he hadn't picked that day to return.

It all started when Naruto and Sai were on guard duty having an arm-wrestle to pass time. 3 minutes past and Sai of course won.

"Naruto, you're still so weak I do wonder if you have a penis." (Haha my favorite saying of his)

"WHY you little…"

"I see you haven't changed in two years, ne dobe?"

"What who said that?" Naruto said turning around, when he saw where the voice came from he froze with his mouth open.

"Speak your business." Sai said with a stern voice getting in a fighting position.

"Sasuke…" Naruto finally let out.

"Long time no see, ne?" He said smirking

"I can't believe you're finally BACK!" Naruto ran to Sasuke and hugged him

"Get OFF."

"I see you haven't changed." Naruto said standing up again

"I see.Old friends. " Sai said standing straight up again.

"Naruto I suppose I have to go to the Hokage now" He said as he started walking away

"Wait I'm going too!" Naruto said catching up to Sasuke

"This is sure gonna be interesting" Sai muttered under his breath

_In the Hokage's Office…_

Sakura was standing in front of Tsunada's desk giving her report of a solo mission she just finished the day before.

"I see, good job on another successful mission."

"Hokage-sama is there any more missions that I could take?"

Sakura was now a Jounin; her parents were killed in action by an Akatsuki (sp?) ambush. Her hair was shoulder length. Her outfit had changed into black shorts with pink stripes at each side that went up to her knees, with a pink shirt short-sleeved shirt with its trimmings of black. Her right hand was bandaged and her forehead protector was on her neck hanging loosely.

"Sakura if you do go on another mission in your rank again this'll be your 6th mission this week. I want you to take a break for a few days, understand?"

"But…"

"Granny Tsunada! You SO won't believe who's here!" Naruto said bursting through her office doors

"Naruto, I'm talking to Sakura right now can you wait?"

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Lookie who's here!" At this point Naruto was jumping up and down telling the person behinds the door to come in.

"You are so loud you know that?" Sasuke said walking in hands in his pockets

Tsunada was looking wide-eyed at the man who just walked through the doors. "Y-you're back"

**(A/n: forgot to say there 15 now.)**

Sakura was just looking unbelievably at Sasuke. She just couldn't believe he was back. It's already been two years and she didn't suspect him to ever come back. "Sasuke…"

"You have the same expression as Naruto, you've been hanging out with him to much and I see you've changed you're outfit... " He said smirking

"Yeah I figured it was time..."

"Sasuke, what have you been doing these past two years? You must have at least improved." Tsunada asked seeing if he actually killed Itachi

"I killed him."

"I see… There will be no punishment for you since you have killed one of the top people in our bingo book"

"As expected" Sasuke said smirking

"Hey how about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked wondering what happened to the freaky snake man

"He's dead too."

Just then Sai came in walking throught the doors "Hey butt-ugly and Dickless Wonder, Yamato wants us at the training grounds now."

"WHY you LITTLE..." Naruto said getting ready to tackle him but was cut of by Sakura's voice

"SAI, WATCH your MOUTH!" Sakura said raising her fist getting angrier by the second

"You look even uglier doing that." Sai said giving her his innocent smile

"Sakura come down there will be no fighting in this office." Tsunada said sensing that she would need to clean her office once again if she didn't stop the fight.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" They both replied

Sasuke noticed Naruto and Sakura leaving to follow Sai to there training grounds and noticed that he'd never seen him before. "I've been wanting to ask and i haven't seen you around here before... But who are you?"

"I'm Sai. Let me put it like Yamato puts it. I'm your replacement."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: probably after I put chapter 3 up, I'll start to work harder on my other story so this might now get updated for a while...maybe  
**

"_I'm Sai. Let's put it like Yamato puts it. I'm your replacement."_

Sasuke just smirked at what he said. "Replacement, eh? I wanna meet this Yamato."

"Then follow me." he said turning his back while Naruto and Sakura followed him

_'Geez what's with this guy he looks so much like me… He's even emotionless like me, and the way he talks is a lot like me. Could he really be my replacement?' _"Sasuke you coming?" " Yeah, I'm coming, Sakura"

"Yamato, Uchiha Sasuke is back." He said simply

"Oh well that's interesting...Then this will be a 5 man squad you, me, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. It might actually help this squad having him back"

"Hn."

"Hey SAI! Why did you run off and leave me alone?" Naruto said stopping infront of Sai panting

"Simple. I wanted to get here before you."

"Huh?"

_'And they call me weird or immature at 15, when Sai is running away from me just to get here first? That's so unfair.'_

"Hey dobe you left me" Sasuke said coming into view.

"Cause you were to slow Sasuke." He mocked

"You're such a loser."

"I am NOT a loser you…."

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed raising her fist while she grew 10 times her size.

"Ehehe…. Sakura-chan's scary..."

"Not to mention butt-ugly." Sai added mockingly

"Sai…watch…you're…mouth…" Sakura said growing bigger

"Okay guys enough." Yamato said holding Sakura down.

"Grr…"

"Sai, I swear one day Sakura's gonna beat you to a pulp." Yamato said putting his other hand on Sai's shoulder.

"I guess you're Yamato… What's this about Sai being my replacement?" Sasuke said stepping in

"Team 7 needed a 3 man squad. So Sai replaced you. But it seems this will be a 4 man squad now not including me." Yamato explained

"I see. So he _was_ my replacement after all"

"So anyway today will be a quick training session. We're gonna have a 2 person spar today and then we're done. You can go and do you individual training after."

"Okay."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"I wanna spar with SASUKE!"

"Let's have Naruto and Sakura."

"THAT'S not fair! Sakura-chan's really scary!" Naruto said cowering in fear behind Yamato's back

"So?"

"Fine…"

Sakura and Naruto took their fighting stances and got ready to spar. "When I say go" Yamato said looking at each one of them _'Let's see how much Naruto and Sakura improved.'_ Sasuke thought watching the match intently. "GO!" and with that they dashed in each other's direction. Naruto got a kunai out of his pouch and threw it at her, but she dodged it easily. "Try harder" she said smirking pulling 2 kunais out of her pouch and threw it at Naruto. While he dodged it she made a shadow clone and the real Sakura went and hid behind the trees. The clone tried to kick Naruto but he caught her foot easily, the real Sakura appeared behind Naruto with her fist glowing with chakra and punched him with all her might sending him into a tree which easily broke in half. _'Wow that was a strong punch… How did she get that strong?'_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto fly into the tree.

"Nice job…for such an ugly person" Sai mocked

"UGH! That's it!" she raised her fist and she was just so close to punching Sai with full force if Yamato hadn't caught her wrist.

"Yamato please just once!" she screamed trying to free her hand.

"Nope."

Sai saw that she wasn't in the mood to be mocked any further and moved his attention to Naruto. "Naruto you got beat by a girl! Dickless wonder can't even stand up to a GIRL." Naruto would've yelled at him and started another fight if he didn't receive so much pain from Sakura's punch. So instead he decided to praise Sakura. "Yeah, but Sakura-chan's so STRONG!" "Of course she is! She is Lady Tsunada's student." Sai said also praising Sakura for once. Sasuke on the other hand choked when he heard this. "You? You're her student? But you were so weak not to mention useless 2 years ago!" All heads turned to him when he said that and Naruto's face was shocked and couldn't believe what he just heard. _'He's dead'_

"Sasuke… Yes… I am her student…" she said looking down so her hair covered her eyes and her fist's clenched.

Sai knew what was going to happen so he decided to help for once and stop it. "Sakura is not weak anymore, in fact she's one of the strongest in the village for girls…and boys." With that said Sai went to Sakura and held each one of her shoulders, while facing her. "It's ok, we know you're not weak anymore, besides when you look like this, your even uglier." Sai said then giving his innocent smile. "Thanks… and Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not that pretty yourself." She said lifting her head smiling.

"It's best we leave Sasuke alone and let him think about how 2 years can change people. Also let him think about how he should apologice to Sakura."Yamato said looking at Sasuke with disgust.

"Sakura…" He whispered

"Why would the great, strong, and perfect Uchiha Sasuke want to talk to someone as weak and useless as me?" she said coldly walking away

_'I never apologized to anyone before. Crap this is sure gonna be hard.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I'm finally updating! Anyway Hope you enjoy this chapter… and if you're wondering sorry nope Sasuke doesn't apologize this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome home sis!"

"Hey Kairi (oc) what's up?"

"Nothing… You?"

"Same… but you know Uchiha Sasuke is back…"

"Really then why are you so sad? You should be happy that the love of you're life has returned!" She mocked

"Shut Up."

"Ohh I see something happened…" she said walking up to her sister to get a better view of her face.

"Well, he called me weak and useless…"

"Eh? Again?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow, next time punch him in the face and show him what you're made of!"

"Maybe next time."

Kairi was Sakura's little sister she was one year younger and she had green hair with pink eyes. Unlike her sister she was a chunin and she wasn't ready for the Jounin exams so soon. They were a lot alike they both had the same personality and pretty much thought the same of guys. Kairi was the type of person that got things really easy. She could find out what someone was up to in a matter of seconds and she always said things straight and never got around things the easy way.

"So Sakura… How's your crush Sai?"

Sakura turned red and answered "He's okay…"

"That's it nothing else? No flirting, no anything?"

"Whatever."

* * *

"SAI!" Naruto called 

"What?"

"Sai, you should totally ask Sakura out! She's like totally into you" Naruto said nudging him

"I thought you wanted her to get with Sasuke."

"Eh? Well he's a jerk! At the least you've gotten nicer!"

"Fine I'll ask her…"

"You serious, I mean you like her too?" Naruto said shocked that he agreed easily.

"She's better than other girls…"

"Yeah… Well I have Hinata!" Naruto said smiling

"I'll probably ask her tomorrow."

"I better be there man!"

"If you can find me."

"Hah! Like there isn't a spot in Konoha that I won't look!"

* * *

_Next Day…._

Sai and Sakura were walking down the streets in Konoha, little did they know that a pair of red eyes was following them. "Sakura…"

"Yeah Sai?"

"Would you…uhm go out with me to eat…ramen this Friday?"

"Sure! I'd love too!"

"Good… so I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure ok… but why are we hiding behind a vegetable stand?"

"I found out that this is the best hiding spot from Naruto. Since we didnt want him to be here screaming"

"Really… that's interesting."

"Anyway, Sakura we have to go find Naruto and tell him…."

"Ok."

Sai took Sakura's hand in his and Sakura blushed. Just then a girl with green hair fell out of a tree.

"Kairi!" Sakura screamed

"Eh, Hi! I was just uhm…"

"Spying." Sakura answered

"Fine you caught me but I see that Sai is finally you're boyfriend?"

At that statement Sakura turned red. "Yeah."

"Sakura, she's your little sister?" Sai asked

"Yeah."

"She looks like you."

"That's good right?"

"Nope she's butt-ugly" He mocked

"HEY!" They said in unison

"Well anyway, Sakura and I have to go find Naruto now… So bye Kairi."

"Yeah… bye"

On a tree was Sasuke who saw the whole conversation. _'She's with Sai now…' _ he thought bitterly

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Sai walked around the whole village looking for Naruto. "Where is he?" Sakura asked annoyed. Just then a blonde haired teen jumped down a tree. "Well 2 love birds I see.

"Well it looks like we don't have to bother telling you what you already know." Sai said hands in pockets.

"Humph! I looked everywhere for you two!"

"Told you." Sai mocked

"Well… Did Sasuke apologize yet?"

"No."

"What a loser."

* * *

_With Kairi…_

'_I got an idea to make Sakura jealous!'_ Sasuke thought walking over to Kairi.

"Kairi…" he called

"Huh? Oh! You're Uchiha Sasuke!" she said turning around to face him

"Yeah."

"So, what's up…?"

"Kairi… will you go out with me?"

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/n: Yay! Done with this chapter! I might not update for a while because I have an English project due… I need handouts and everything! xD well I hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

_Preview..._

"Uhm... I think you're pretty?"

-Sasuke **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN THE LONGEST TIME! It's just that I had some projects with school for one month and then I had swim team practice… So by rewarding all my readers with this chapter and a new story :**

**Replaced Chapter 4.**

"Huh?"

"Uhm…I think your pretty." He mumbled 'This better be worth it'

"Wow. Thanks." Kairi replied smiling 'I see.. He wants to make my sister jealous… I guess I could help. I think Sai is a jerk anyway.'

"Sure I'll go out with you and help you out." She accidentally blurted the last part.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused

"Nothing.."

* * *

_Friday…_

"Sai, did you hear?"

"Yeah… What about is?"

"He never met her before…"

"Sakura-chan… don't worry I'll talk to him…"

"Thanks"

"After our date that is." Sai replied smirking

"Fine.." she replied giggling

They were both at the ramen bar talking and eating. Until Sasuke and Kairi came. "Hey sis!" She called out waving her hand.

"Hey Kairi."

" Oh my GOSH you and Sai look so good together!" Kairi said smiling innocently

"Thanks, and likewise with you and Sasuke." Sai Replied

Sasuke was just watching the three talking, always stealing glances at Sakura. She didn't even seem to acknowledge him. 'Oh yeah I haven't apologized' He thought. 'Ah well I'll just say it. Simply.' "Yo Sakura!" he called as everyone turned there heads to face him. "I apologize for what I said before." And.. Everyone fell down anime style.

"WHAT!" That's how you APOLOGIZE?" Sakura screamed while everyone sweat dropped.

"What's wrong with it?" (OOC?) He said crossing his arms.

"Ugh forget it.. It's not worth fighting for." She mumbled

* * *

The so called 'double date' went fine.. Sakura and Sai soon left after Sasuke apologized. While Kairi and Sasuke ramained at the raman bar.

'Sasuke can't make Sakura jealous.. and Sai isn't gonna break it off with Sakura, and Sakura won't break up with Sai without a reason.' Kairi thought trying to get her plans ready. 'But where do i come into this equation?'

"Kairi?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"I'm gonna go now."

"Sure okay."

"Meet me tommorow at the bridge at 7 a.m"

"But isn't that when and where team 7 trains?" Kairi asked confused

"Yeah. Problem?"

"No..."

"Good. remember tommorow."

'I got it!' she thought. 'I'll get Sai to mess up.'

* * *

**Yeah I know everyone... it was short. sorry couldn't really think of anything more... the next chapter will be longer! I PROMISE : **

**Kairi finally got a way to break Sai and Sakura will it work?**

-"STOP IT SAI! GET OFF SASUKE! NOW!"

-Haruno Sakura

****

I'll probably update in about 2 weeks. Hope you liked this chapter.  



	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: NEW YEARS RESOLUTION. I WILL UPDATE FASTER. xD**

Here a LONGER CHAPTER. A LOT LONGER. Oh yeah. xP

Disclaimer: No own.

X

"Sakura, wait for me I'm coming with you to the bridge." Kairi said slipping her ninja shoes on.

"Why? You're not even a Jounin yet. You might not be able to handle Kakashi." She said looking at her sister's pouting face.

"Sasuke said he wanted me there, and just because you were 13 when you became a jounin doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, it does mean something you're 14. But since Sasuke asked you to come I guess I can't say no, huh?" Sakura said opening the front door.

"Mhm!" she answered as she followed her sister out the door.

"Kairi, you act like such a kid, you've been on solo missions and you still act like your 5."

"Sakura! You're so mean. Besides you're not that much more mature! You still obsess on stuffed animals!" Kairi mocked point her finger at Sakura

"So? Stuffed animals are the best. Mom and Dad would buy them for me every holiday."

"Yeah."

X

"Saku!" Sai yelled when he saw pink hair come into view.

"Hey Sai!" she yelled back quickening her pace to get to him

"Oi! Sakura, wait for me!" Kairi said running to meet her pace _'Hmph, I act like a baby? Look at her! She's running to her boyfriend whose 5 feet away.'_

"Sakura, why is you little sister here?" Naruto asked noticing the green haired girl

"I don't know, she said that Sasuke wanted her to come."

"Oh. Do you think Kakashi is going to mind?" (No more sensei, there all Jounin now.)

"Nope, and if he does let Sasuke take care of it." Sakura responded catching Sasuke's eye

"Ne, Sasuke why did you make her come?" Naruto asked turning to the raven haired boy.

"She's my girlfriend stupid, I just wanted to spend more time with her." He said trying to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. _'DAMN, this is so stupid. Grr, if only Sakura wasn't worth it.'_

"Aw Sasuke that's so sweet!" Kairi squeaked hugging her boy friend, noticing he was hesitant in hugging her back. _'What is she doing? Let go. Ugh, I'm going to go insane by the time Sakura's my girlfriend.' _ Sakura noticing the couple in each other's arms looked down so no one could see her eyes. _'How did Kairi get him in one day when I've been trying for years? What does she have that I don't?_ she thought as she raised her head up to look at Sai. _'At least I have Sai here by my side. That's one good thing'_ She thought as she began to smile.

"This is no fair! Next training session I'm brining Hinata! I feel left out since I'm the only one here without their Girlfriend!" Naruto yelled crossing his arms

"Oh shut up you idiot, it was quiet before you decided to make you self look stupid." Kairi said glaring at him

"Hey! Who are you to tell me to shut up? Or to call me an idiot or stupid? I don't even know you that well. So don't talk to me like you know me. It gets on my nerves. Next time you act so important I won't hesitate to attack you. Don't think I won't just because you're Sakura's little sister, or Sasuke's girlfriend. " Naruto yelled angering welling up inside him. _'This girl, who is she to have to right to yell at me? To call me an Idiot? Only my teammates are allowed to call me that. I hate the way she acts like she's so important because she's Sasuke's girlfriend. Girlfriend my ass.'_

"I-im s-sorry…" Kairi mumbled looking at the ground so no one could see her face. Sakura noticing the whole thing was waiting for Sasuke to tell off Naruto, like he was suppose to. But he didn't say anything. _'Why is he just looking into space? If someone did that to Sai I would've beat them to a pulp.'_ Sakura thought looking at her sister. _'But then again, she didn't have the right to tell off Naruto like that. She should've known what was going to happen. It's common sense.'_

**POOF!**

"Finally Kakashi, what took you so long?" Sakura asked hands on her hips.

"Well you see—"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at the gray haired man. All signs of what just happened gone.

Even though it has been years team 7 never lost their old traditions, still the same Kakashi being late, still the same excuses, and still the same Naruto yelling at him. Some things will never change.

"Who is this green haired girl?" Kakashi asked seeing the girl with green hair looking at the ground.

"Oh that's my sister, her names –"

"My names Kairi. Nice to meet you Kakashi-sensei" she cut off as she lifted her face showing her fake smile

"Wow, no one has called me Kakashi-sensei in such a long time. It refreshes me."

"Kakashi is there anything new going on today? A few missions perhaps?" Sai asked finally talking

"No, and Yamato will not be here today, as you might have heard from your fellow friends. He has a 3 week mission; he won't be back anytime so soon, obviously." Kakashi said taking out his beloved book.

"Ew, Kakashi-sensei, you read those books? You're so perverted! " Kairi asked in a small cute voice that reminded Sasuke of his fangirls

"Tch, suck up." Naruto mumbled

"Dickless, that's enough." Sai cut in

"Don't call me Dickless, you gay." He answered in a mocking voice

"If I'm gay why would I do this?" As he said that he grabbed Sakura's waste and pulled her closer to him. "S-sai what are you –" She was cut off when his lips crashed on hers. He pulled away about 10 seconds after with a smirk on his face as he turned to Naruto. "Who's gay?"

"Hmph, show off." Naruto said turning his head to the side with a smug look. But what Naruto or anyone else knew Sasuke cracked at the scene of Sai kissing Sakura. He pushed passed Naruto and Sakura and tackled Sai to the ground punching Sai about 3 times before it all hit them. Sai was getting the crap beat out of him by Sasuke. "STOP IT SASUKE! GET OFF SAI NOW!" Sakura yelled trying to pry of Sasuke from her boyfriend.

"Damn it Sasuke! GET OFF NOW." And she cracked. She filled her fist with chakra and pounded the ground making a huge hole, and sending Sasuke and Sai in the air.

"Ouch." Sasuke said as he landed on the ground with a 'thud'

"Sai! You okay?" She yelled running past Sasuke without a glance and to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but boy, can Uchiha punch." Sai said grinning scratching the back of his head.

"Sai… Sasuke almost beat you to a pulp and all you can do is laugh about it?" Sakura said raising a brow

"Saku, you know I'm tougher then that! I can take 100 punches from Uchiha over there." He said smiling

"Sure you can. But I don't get it, why didn't you just dodge it? I know you're faster then that, especially when he was _walking_ towards you." She said pointing out the obvious.

"I thought that I needed a good hit." He replied smirking

"Uh, you two done?" Kakashi said looking the two with his visible brow raised

"Eh, sorry Kakashi." They both replied

"So, you two going out?" Kakashi asked remembering the kissing scene.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied blushing

"Not for long…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, only two people heard him. Naruto and Kairi.

"Bastard, what are you talking about? Saying something like that?" Naruto asked glaring at him

"Shut up, you don't need to know idiot."

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing. Why did you say 'Not for long'?" Kairi asked purposely making her voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sasuke?" Sakura turned around looking at him straight in the eye

'_Damn Kairi.'_

_X_

**A/n: WOW, looong update. xD sorry. I have midterms soon, I'll be busy. SO this week ill update like crazy. All my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**R&R!**_  
_


End file.
